Move Along
by Apocolips
Summary: My first Crossing Jordan songfiction. It goes to the song, Move Along by All American Rejects. Jordan got all worked up about a case that reminds her of her past. Can Woody Hoyt our leading man help her out from her sorrows?


_Go ahead and waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone sins_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

Jordan Cavanaugh was in her office. Another day and another crime had been solved. This one had hurt her deeply though. Like other cases that seemed a little close to home, they had been personal. No one even knew of her mother, just her father. Her partner, Detective Woodrow Hoyt, asked questions on what was bothering her with the case, she would not answer.

The case had been about a child, about her age when she had found her mother dead. They girl was younger and her mother was brutally beat up and stabbed. Jordan had felt this pain herself and got emotional and personal about it. During the duration of the case Jordan had yelled at almost everyone in the morgue, even her best friends.

That caused even more pain for her knowing that she had caused then all pain without having a good reason. Jordan grabbed her brown coat and started to get out of the morgue. It was winter in Boston. It had not been Christmas yet and Jordan was going to spend Christmas home again this year, like every other year. She got into her car and went to her apartment knowing fully well that her friends would not be happy tomorrow.

_Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move __along,__ move along like I know you do_

_And even when all your hope is gone_

_Move __along,__ move along just to make it through_

_Move along, move along_

Woody sat in his chair down at the station. Jordan had been acting weird about their latest case. She was all emotional about it and he did not know why. She had acted like this before, but never to this extent. He knew that he told if anything was bothering her that she could talk to him. It was snowing out and she might be home by now, but then again she could have taken another shift.

_"Now what would have __made her go crazy today__?"_ Woody wondered. She was too cocky to admit what was bothering her. Same old Jordan, now matter how much he had told her that she could trust him, she never did take to telling him anything that emotional. It would be the end of the world or she would be dying before Jordan told him anything. Might as well Woody should call her and ask what was up with her. Woody dialed the number to the morgue. It rang and he got the message machine.

_"Hey, this Jordan Cavanaugh.__ I am not in my office, if you get this it means I am at home or I am working. You know what to do after the beep." _

Woody turned off his phone knowing fully well where she was at. She went home and was probably sink down on her couch and not talk about it, or Jordan would just do something really drastic. She had been known to do that. He got on his trench coat and got into his car. He was a detective, he cared and he just plain wanted to know what was bothering her so much.

_So the day that you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

Jordan was on her couch holding a pillow. When she was little she had found her mother dead. She was just ten years hold and was coming home from school, blood was everywhere, it just horrified her to now end. The image and pain of her mother being found dead still haunted her. This case brought back all that pain. She never told anyone how she felt about it, not even Garret. Another case before this involved a girl who had been in jail a little, but this case affected her deeply more then that one. It just made her sad to the bone.

She could not hold back the tears any longer now. The thoughts had just become too hard to keep it back. Jordan let it all out, let out all the tears and sadness of that hard day. She kept looking at the photo of her mother when she cried. It was too hard to even imagine that day now, but the pain still got to her nothing less.

Woody walked up the flights of stairs that took to reach Jordan's apartment. He had been here before, but he never forgot how many stairs it took to get to her apartment. This time he would not knock, because on how she acted today, she might not want to let anyone in. This time, Woody was going to get in, no matter how long and how much pain he might suffer to see what bothered Jordan.

He finally reached the final step it took to reach Jordan's floor. He knew that he was going into a war zone with what he was about to do. He might come out alive, or maybe something worse. Worse, that was a word that meant a different meaning for everything Jordan could think of.

He still walked forward coming to the red medieval type door that lead into the apartment Jordan owned. He opened the door quietly and found Jordan on her couch. She was wore a pale blue T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. She clutched a small pillow on her chest and was supported by her knees. He could tell by the large streaming water on her face that tears were being let go. This was worse then he thought, she was really down about it.

It tugged at his heart strings to see the strong, stubborn woman that could knock out even the toughest police officer crying and cuddled in a small tight ball.

_Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move __along,__ move along like I know you do_

_And even when all your hope is gone_

_Move __along,__ move along just to make it through_

_Move Along, move along_

Jordan and herd someone come into her apartment, but if they stepped a near inch of her she would kick their butt. She still went on, not caring because they picked the wrong house to mess with and the wrong person as well. Jordan turned around and saw Woody taking off his coat and hanging it on a chair.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my house?" Jordan said still crying and moving to see his face better. Woody sighed and went to sit of the other side of Jordan. Her black hair still in ponytail like it was earlier. One strand stood out and was in front of her eyes. He wanted it so much to just pull it behind her ear or just out of her face. Woody couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he answered the questions she had asked.

"I came to see if you were okay Jordan. You acted very strange today and yelled at almost everyone. I also think they guy that committed the murder will even think twice before murdering anyone in Boston ever again."

That made Jordan laughed, it caused her to raise her hands. Woody caught one just as she was to put them back down again. They were shaking cold and they looked cold. Woody looked at her serious and started rubbing them to make them warm again. It made Jordan want to pull away, but his touch was so comforting to her. It felt good that someone cared so much about her that they came to her apartment and broke in to see if she was ok.

Woody then felt something inside of himself. He raised his hand and removed the strand of hair that was in front of her face. She stopped smiling and then lounged at Woody landed on his should, it caused him to wince but not that much pain. She started crying even hard, Woody but one hand on the base of her neck and the other across her should and started to sooth her.

"Shush, shush it is okay Jordan. Everything is ok; nothing is going to harm you." Jordan then spilled the beans as she still cried on Woody's shoulder.

"I was ten years old. I came home from school like any other day. My dad was still at work down at the station, my mother was at home. She was baking cookies earlier in the morning. She said I could have one when I came home from school. When I did I went to the kitchen and found my mother dead." Again his heart string tugged that made him want to cry with her, or at least her to comfort her pain. For years he wanted to do was just hold her and take care of her. He lifted her chin with his hand, making her face him.

"You're not the only one that lost a mom. I did too." He saw a stray tear wonder down her face and he stopped it with his free finger. She then lay down on his chest still crying, but better that she had finally told someone how she had found her mother. Woody put his chin on top of her head and ran his hand through her hair. For what seemed like hours they sat there, just bringing comfort to each others. Finally Woody reached down and kissed her hair. Jordan fell asleep on Woody's chest, feeling like she was safe.

_We move along_

**A/U: **Ok this was my first song fiction and I hope that you guys liked it. Jordan and Woody forever!!! I do not own any of these characters or the lyrics that belong to the song Move Along by All American Rejects.


End file.
